dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Island
An Island developed to hold an intergalactic death match, after its first use involving the fights between the Z-Fighters and Bojacks gang the island was left abandoned and the facility damaged, however the battle grounds are still very much intact. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. * Sheena Allara * Zeou Kai Sheena's stats * Race: Human/ Demon * Health: 61,094/ 149,000 * Damage: 295 * Speed: 328 (492) * Fatigue: 650 * equiptment swords x3 (not using yet) * effects: mystic fatigue reduction (25%), materialisation * 1.5x speed * 20% chance to negate attack * can make orochi marks * takes 10% less damage * does 25% less ki andphysical damage) Kai's stats * Race: Half Human, Half Dragon * Health: 1/21,000 * Damage: 175 275 * Speed: 140 315 * Fatigue: 60/500 * Mana: 1,000,500 * Equipment: Yamato & Maleficent, Necklace of Power, Combat Gloves, Streamline Combat Suit * Effects: Articost of the Wind: Sword based attacks deal 2x Damage, Strength stat gains +100 and Speed Stats gain +175, Sword based attacks have a chance to stack 2% Bleeding Stacks 5 * Cons: This form can only last 3 turns including the transformation turn, This form costs 1000 Magic +100 Fatigue per turn to maintain per turn, The next turn after Kai becomes normal each physical hit has a 30% chance to stun him Fight to 1hp turn order sheena, kai FIGHT!!! * "hey there Zeou Kai i see you managed to get a little stronger" she does a theatrical bow and stands still (not dodging) "first ones free let me see what you can do" * "Really good to see you again too, Sheena. Hey, you remember that necklace you gave me, check this out." Kai pulls out his sword Yamato and then holds the horn in his hand and materializes it into a black and gray katana similar to Yamato but polar opposite in colors. Kai rushes forward with a blinding speed and strikes at Sheena twenty times with his swords and leaps away. (all hit 78,750 damage total) * A single drop of blood roles down her cheek she licks it up and smirks "good good you got potential" she conjours a senzu bean and eats it "my turn" she throws 7 quick punches moving slightly faster than his reactions (all hit 20,650) then enters shadow serpant form * The ground shakes a little and Kai throws off his jacket and he eats his only Senzu Bean. "You're pretty good yourself, grab a bite to eat later, I'll bring the Thunder Brew, haha." Kai's expression turns serious and his eyes almost go cat-like as his tattoo glows brightly. "Letting me live for one more strike, too bad, you activated my Trap Card." Kai rushes forward, his swords almost invisible to their swings as he strikes at Sheena twenty more times with his blades. (8 hit 5 negated 46,406 damage total) * "if it wasnt for my speed you probably would have had me" Sheena reapears from an illusion of her she used to dodge "i think a meal will be good and my body is accustomed to thunder brew now so it shouldnt hit me quite as hard" she smiles as she makes a destructo disk merging it with her blade making it like a chainsword "tundra blade" (hit 22,125 reduced to 5599 damage total) she hits him with the hilt rather than the blade and catches him before he hits the ground "not bad man not bad at all" * sheena wins * Exp kai- 62,578 sheena- 13,125 Exploring ruins Toko potters through the ruined areas of the Battle stadiums, hes searching through scrap, occasionally clunking things together as though he's looking for certain things, he can sense a certain winged warrior approaching. Monarch appears floating in the air above Toko. "Toko, I think it's time we fought again. No that we have some time spare and the whole war is over it's time for me to show you how much stronger I've gotten. I've been training a lot since we last fought." He smirks and with this angle the sunlight shines upon his dirty pink eyes making them stand out from his mask. "Wassup with the eyes?" Toko blinks when his eyes open they are both black with red pupils "Guess eye things are a thing now huh?" Toko draws two swords and gets into a ready stance "Well if you really wanna i'm not gonna turn you down, things have been kinda boring lately" "In essence they give me the vision of a butterfly they're permanent though, what about your badass looking eyes? They're newish." Monarch gets into a ready position. "It has been rather dull as of late I want to test my ability against you again I will beat you. That's a promise." "Dunno, been able to do it since I lost it that time" -FIGHT- Category:Battle Grounds Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Locations A Lunch RushCategory:Earth "Ouch..." Kai says as he forces himself to stand up out of Sheena's grip. "Yeah... I'll admit, walked right into that one." he said as he sheathed his two swords. Kai's tattoo glows red for a few more seconds then stops and suddenly becomes gray. "You, accustomed to Thunder Brew, oh this'll be good. Where should we go eat?" Kai asks. "i have no clue whats around here does your heightened sense of smell not help?" she helps him up "you're well on your way to becoming strong just make sure you keep training eh" she looks around contemplating her options. "Of course my smell would help... hadn't you nearly caved in my nostrils with that hilt, haha." Kai looks around still unaware his tattoo is gray now instead of its normal red and notices a small village. "Why not go there, looks scenic enough." Kai says. "you choose to fight me you knew the risks involved just be thankful i used the hilt no telling how bad that mug could have been scarred if not but yeah lets get going to check out the sights" she looks to be remembering something "so how did your sibling reunion go then?" Kai walks along side his Sheena and he looks over. "Well, my sister ate half a village and all of their food as well as had a short fight with Moeru. Alot of property damage. Also she beat me in swordplay and wouldn't stop tickling me until she cracked my ribs." Kai said disgruntled. Kai rubs his chest as he felt some of his previous injuries begin to heal up. "Thank goodness for my reptilian heritage, regeneration of small wounds helps." they began to near the village. "hmm wonder how i would fare? She would probably find me annoying then realize i am a pain to hit" she puts her hand behind her neck smirking "i would surmise from your fighting style she uses a larger sword meaning your faster slashes would be less effective at countering her strikes with weight behind it" "Yup, a massive, poisonous claymore and you'd be surprised, she can swing it just as fast as I can my katans." Kai states. When they get to the village the villagers greet them and Kai waves at a few of them. Some stare at you intriguingly obviously interested and Kai smiles and waves to you as he finds where everyone else is seeming to eat. "hmm a claymore and poison? 2 bad combos against me orochi nisei is a master of poisons it can invegerate me more than damage me and a claymore casts a shadow right on her neck meaning i can not only jump out of the way in a blink i am also in a position to strike at the soft points between the chin and neck and the underbelly plus against a fighter like that i would go lightly maybe make her mad a weapon like that is hard to handle when enraged" "Well, I wouldn't go easy on my sis. So, want some food?" he asks sitting at a table with a wide food spread. "hmm i dont know what's special here? Also i wouldnt go easy on her i rarely do unless i want a fight ot go on plus you keep training and getting stronger who knows maybe you may win you've certianly got the drive and the commitment" she peruses the menu "hmm what to get" Kai gets some meat, eggs, vegetables, and other foods that the villagers offer at the table and he begins eating. "Delicious. I wonder how the fish is." Kai asks. Hearing his request, a villager leaves him a large fish and he begins devouring it. "hmm haven't had fish in a long time not since my birthday 4 years ago when it was cooked by da...." she cuts herself off and orders the fish as it arrives she materializes her talisman into a gauntlet that looks like a foxes claw she effortlessly slices it into smaller portions and picks them off one by one using the claw as a skewer. Everyone is laughing and eating at the table. Everything seems calm, then, Kai's tattoo finally glows a dull red again and Kai bites and devours some raw meat that was on the table. A few of the villagers stare at him as he cleans the blood from his mouth but Kai keeps eating like nothing happened. "Uh... you... are eating raw food sir." one of the villagers say. Kai ignores him and keeps eating. He cleans his mouth off with a cloth and lets out a small burp which he excuses himself for. "right now i dont think that bothers him all too much" she continues eating the fish at a slow pace looking quiet quite almost dignified which seems unfitting when contrasted to her brash and cocky nature if anything she seems too quiet. Kai finishes his meal and smiles at Sheena but notices that she's too quiet. "Hey, Sheena is everything OK?" Kai asks looking curiously at her. Kai offers a warm smile when she would look at her, as if he's willing to listen. "huh?" she seems to snap back to attention "what's wrong? is something wrong? i don't know what's up i just dont quite feel myself right now" she looks into the distance hand on her chin. "Do you wanna take a walk and talk about it?" Kai asks watching her stare off into the distance. "i'm sorry i cant exactly take you up on your offer if i dont even know what it is that is causing me to feel this way" "Is it something having to do with your Dad? You seem to have a difficult time mentioning that name, Sheena." Kai says. He smiles at her hoping he's right. the points of the gauntlet are at kais throat she speaks sharply and to the point almost shattering the atmosphere around them "do not mention that man before me" he can feel an intense anger if anything this is the first time he has felt any sort of intensity from her she always had some sort of cap or control on what she did. Kai relaxes. His eyes are stern staring into Sheena's as he stands up. "Sheena, I'm only asking if you wish to talk about him. If you want to kill the only man who's willing to listen, then kill me. Truthful y, you're not the only one who can't stand to hear their father's name." Kai says. He grabs the gauntlet and places the end on the left side of his neck. "Do you want to walk, and talk about your father?" Kai asks one last time, seemingly not minding his life could be ended as he stares into Sheena's eyes. "there is nothing to talk about with him and even if there was it would just be wasted breath as it wouldnt change what i have done, listen kai i respect you but this is a line you don't want to cross" her eyes sharp and cat like her aura prominent seeming to originate from a conflict "Sheena..." Kai's face is sympathetic to her and then stern. "It may not change anything but at least you can get all of this anger off of your mind, it's just not healthy to harbor all of that hatred and not let it out." Kai says to her. Kai stands firm and looks into her eyes. the gauntlet dematerialises "Anger? if only it were that simple" she holds her elbow looking down at a necklace contianing a small green rough cut gem its the first time kai has seen it as it was tucked in her robe and she didnt wear it when she was in the hotspring "m-my species can only ever concieve a child once so when i was born that was it i was the only child they would have and they couldnt be happier we lived happily until my clan found out i was a halfbreed i was something that should never been allowed in my clan" she starts shaking she is having to break through a lot of her own defenses to say this "I blamed him it was his fault i was weaker it was his fault i wasnt a pure demon like mom, it was his fault my clan wanted me out i said such cruel and hateful things when all he ever did was offer love and support and i repaid him with that" tears role down her face but she prevents any attempt from kai to stop them "i ran away he offered to talk to me to let me say what i really thought and all i could do was lash out at him. To make matters worse i ran away so when i mentioned the last time i was with my family and happy it reminded me of what a terrible daughter i was" she holds the necklace in her hand "its been 3 years since i ran and now i don't even know if he could ever forgive me for what i put him through" The villagers leave and Kai listens to her every word. "Sheena... you shouldn't blame yourself for what you've done. I know it's not my place to say anything more but I'm sure your father cares about you. He went so far as to break rules to allow you to be born and keep you with the clan the best he could." Kai says laughing a little, his own tears welling up in his eyes. "You had a better life then what I did... a caring father and mother possibly... I don't know about your clan but, at least someone anted you to stay." Kai says. He catches her hands from swatting his own away and wipes away some of her tears. "Do... you feel a little better?" Kai asked with his usual smile, even though a visible tear could be seen going down his face. "the problem isnt how i feel how am i suppose to face him again after everything i've put him through i'm the only child he will have with mom i also develop faster than a human those 3 years are something he will never get back and what do i say if i see him again what do i do if i really have hurt him him?" she punches the wall in frustration "every time my damnable pride wont let me see past my own narrow mindedness and whats worse i'm scared scred that deep down he hates me for all the pain i caused" Kai keeps his smile and hugs Sheena. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Why would he hate you after he tried so hard to keep you, I'm sure he'll love to meet you again. Especially to see how much you've grown. A father could never hate their daughter... heck my sister can condone for that." Kai eases up on the hug and keeps his hands on her shoulders flashing his usual smile, not revealing any teeth, just a curvy smile on his lips. "You shouldn't have to worry. Pride or not, I bet he's worried sick about you." Kai says. "i-i-m sorry i need to be alone" kais hands drift through her she is slowly sinking into shadow it is much slower and much more unrefined than usual highlighting how much control she actually needs to do this "i'm sorry kai when the chips are down i guess running is all i am good at" kai feels a sudden force of wind from something moving incredibly fast it pushes him back it doesnt geel aggressive he just happens to be stood where it hits an android hand grabs the neck of her garb forcibly pulling her out of the shadows. "oh no you don't i wont let you run from this again Sheena" Bastion is stood before her looking mildly perturbed "sorry about the trouble my daughter has caused i'm sure we can fix this one shortly" with barely a motion he throws Sheena towards an open plain "you are mroe than welcome to join us" and like that he dissapears his speed almost impossible to follow kai can se him standing in the plains catching Sheena. "I almost want to take back what I just said." Kai says as he rushes off towards the field. Sheena, why do you think you always run? Our fight should show you that you're not weak. ''Kai heads out to the plains and just before Bastion catches her, Kai unleashes his Drake heritage and speeds through the air catching her and sliding to one side. kais arms go through her again when they arrive bastion is stood looking awkward "sorry about that, i saw what happened and you were right uh kai was it? and dont worry about the shadows being with her mother so long i have learnt how to counteract them" he puts Sheena down who looks confused both at the fact she was outpaced so easily and that she was dragged out of the shadows it had never happened before "oh yeah sorry i'm Bastion Allara as i'm sure you'll have gathered i am her dad sure is a lucky convenience i passed by and decided to how sheena has improved" "Yes, I'm Kai. Sheena's a good friend of mine. I only wanted to make sure she was OK." Kai said as he offered his usual smile. He observed Sheena's scared look as she observed Bastion, and then, the open sky began growing darker. "Um... did someone catch the weather forecast?" Kai asked as he watched the sky darken. A fiery looking portal opened in the field not too far away from them and a warrior clad in gold colored armor was standing on the other side. The armor resembled that of a dragon and a knight. ''GULP. "Uh... C- crud." Kai said. Kai began shaking as the man passed through the portal followed by a woman who was half dragon with the scales covering most of her body. "Hi Shin!" the girl said as she waved being the first one through. Bastion immediately passes Sheena to Kai a serious look on his face with his increased hearing Kai can hear sparking in his chest "Going to guess these are relatives of yours Kai" his left eye has a crosshair in it and Bastions energy seems to dissapear "hmm you in the armor you're a strong one the potentia core is jsut screaming at me be cautious" he stands in an open stance "so why the flashy entrance and what brings you too our pokey little neck of the woods" The man in armor simply looks at Bastion. After a few seconds Bastion feels a pressurized wind like nothing before that sends him into the air flung back at incredible speeds. The green dragon girl smiles looking at his brother holding the beautiful demon girl and she giggles. "So, this is what passes for your "friend" now, Shin?" she asks. "Sophia... my sister." Kai says. He felt the wind too even standing thirty feet away from Bastion and was pushed back by it holding onto Sheena for dear life. Kai had a sweat bead roll down the side of his face. "Kados Articost... the man who single handedly gathered the last of Earth's men and women and lead an assault against the old Dragon King to prevent the utter obliteration of humanity. My father..." Kai said, his voice shaky. Sheena should notice his utter fear and weakness just being around the man. Sophia giggles a little and wanders over to him. "ooh, at least she's got some curves, can't find that in our realm anymore considering I'm the only other half breed Shin." she says to Kai. Kados watches for Bastion's reaction to the forceful wind, ignoring his children and Sheena. Sheena causes Kai to descend into shadows moving him back to outside the blast of the wind she seems equally afraid Bastion flicks himself back into his normal position his wings forming around him they appear something akin to angelic wings made from his aura which manifests itself in shapes similar to shattered emerald glass suspended by pure energy they flick displacing the wind. "you know for someone with such a lofty title he doesnt exactly come across as friendly. Harmony become my blade unity become my shield may the wings of potentia guide me against this able foe" from his wrists form 2 ki swords that seem to be like defenders with blades "so i repeat what brings you to this neck of the woods" bastions smile never faultering through this. Kados walks towards Kai, his face as solid as stone without emotion. "My son, Shin Articost has broken a family rule. He's been fraternizing with another species other than human or dragon and must be punished. I will personally kill his "friend" and then deal with Shin myself." Kados says. He holds his hand out and a large sword that seems to be a mix between a great sword and a claymore appears in his hand and he holds it without trouble. There is a kanji written in golden lettering on the gold and black sword, incomprehensible as it is written in an ancient language. Sophia gorans and runs over to her Dad and leans on him a little. He towers over her as he is exactly 7'0 and both Kai and Sophia in their normal forms reach 6'0 exactly. "Daddy, can I kill her please? You can knock Shin around here instead! I'm sure getting beat up in front of his new friend should demoralize him a little as not to break our law again." Sophia says with a grin. Kados places a hand on his daughter's head. "No. I shall do this alone, you may however soften up your brother if you truly wish to fight." Kados says as he nears the two of them. Kai swallows loudly, shaking, almost unable to hold up Sheena. Kados looks over to the android. "You are welcome to watch human, but if you interfere I will kill you." Kados says with his emotionless stare. He then passes Sophia and walks towards Kai and Sheena. as a small amount of dust is kicked up Bastion has already moved kicking sophia in the back of the leg and binding her with a vicious torrent of energy that seems to match any output she exerts and constricts tighter till she simply cannot move in a single motion he moves between kai sheena and Kados "and if you lay a hand upon my daughter i will kill you" he places his hands together his weapons merging into a single greatsword it seems to posses little to no weight for him he nods to sheena who blinks away in the shadows to keep kai out of the crossfire "this will be between you and me simple as" he stares him down waiting for a move his energy twitchy and crackling but almost impossible to sense Kados with his heightened senses can easily tell Bastion is more than he appears.